Sleeping Beauty A La Marauder
by Dr4c0n1s
Summary: James as a Prince along with Sirius, meeting Severus as a bad bad fairy to help a Sleeping Beauty, but... JXS, slight M-preg and yaoi. Beware about grammar and everything.


**Warning : A lot of grammar & verb mistakes. Careful here. An OOC of every character and mention of slight m-preg. Sorry. ;D**

**Important Note :**

**James and Sirius are still a wizard.**

**Sleeping Beauty A La Marauder**

Once upon a time (just like every beginning in fairytales) in a beautiful kingdom, been born a beautiful princess. Her parents was so proud and happy with her birth, even every fairy has been invited to her birthday party but one. When the party reach its peak, when the proud Queen and King already shown her daughter off to every guest, every fairy whose been invited gave her their blessing. Beauty, smart, love and everything that a babe would ever wish. The Queen and the King was so happy with the blessing on their daughter but what they didn't know was one uninvited dark fairy was there watching them with envy and hate.

"Well, well, what a very happy moment indeed." The dark fairy reveals himself in the middle of the hall. The guest was shock and afraid when they saw the ruthless fairy shown before them. They gasp but can't do anything in fear of their own life when the fairy walks to the happy couple. "Such a wonderful moment indeed but unfortunately for me I never get my invitation." He sneer at the frightened couple. The Queen shakes so badly and tried to cover her daughter from him but he wouldn't have that.

"Severus, I'm sorry if the invitation never reached your hand, but I already sent it to you. I thought you're busy and forget with my invitation so I didn't ask." The king said calmly though his body rigid as a wall as he step forward to shield his little family from him.

"Oh, really. Such a bad coincidence, really." He sigh as he put his hand on his chest dramatically. "Well, since you've been kindly to me by sending me a miss invitation, I would like to give your beautiful daughter such a blessing too." He smirk evilly. The King suck his breath when the black fairy vanished from his very eyes and reappeared behind him, looking down to the babe that been hug closely by the Queen.

"Please.. Don't hurt my daughter." She cried openly at him when he cares the soft cheek of the sleeping baby whose now fussed in fright.

"Such a beautiful girl." He murmured with awe and mischief. "Ah, you hurt me **My Queen**, of course I wouldn't do such a thing, would I?" he smile softly. "I won't do anything to your daughter _now _but when she's 17 she would die when her finger nick by a needle." He smile a little, his eyes so cold when he looked straight into the woman before him. "That was your price when you ignore me. Such a waste when I thought that I would do anything to protect her if you never do such a deed to me." He sneered widely before he vanished with a loud laugh echoing in now silence party. The Queen cried openly as her husband hug her close, trying to calm her though his heart heavy with sadness and despair for his only daughter fate.

"I can help you." A little timid voice rang from behind a curtain as a small fairy shown herself. "I maybe can't lift the curse but I can divert it." She spoke softly. She point her magic wand to the little babe lightly, "She won't die but she would sleep eternally until a price come and save her with a kiss. That's my blessing." She said as her wand glow softly and enveloped the now sleeping babe tightly.

_16 Years later_

The cursed princess, whose been named Lily by her parents was grown into a beautiful woman. She's been rise with love and warmth of the fairies who's been blessed her when she was born. She have a long red hair, emerald eyes and porcelain white skin. She's so beautiful not just from the outside but from the inside too. With her warm smile and outgoing personality, she got everyone heart in her little finger. Story about a beautiful girl in the forest spread through all kingdom until when she's near 17 years old, her parents calls her back to their kingdom, wishing to protect her from anything himself especially after he burn everything with needle to ash. But a fate cannot be bend, the day she's 17, she successfully nick her finger with her mother old spinning machine that has been hidden deeply on the castle.

Her family was so sad when they found their daughter lay motionless on the bed, sleeping peacefully from the curse. The fairy so sad and agree to put everyone in the castle to sleep, to accompany the princess in her eternal sleep until the curse lift and grow a briar rose to cover the castle, to protect it from harm.

_Some years later_

"How long we'll be riding again?" a long black haired handsome man asked his companion with a tired sigh.

"Like my father said '_go on a journey as you wish and come back when you find your bride'_." His companion reply with an easy grin.

"That would be a loooong time, James." He groan loudly.

"Oh, come on Sirius! Have an adventurous spirit." He chided with a long stare at his bestfriend.

"Adventurous spirit? I prefer living my life with a pretty ladies." He snap irritately. He huff loudly but kept on walking along with his friend.

"Well, maybe you'll find you're future lady on this journey." He said wistfully.

"You wish." He snorted lightly.

"You can go back if you wish." The black with ruffles hair said. He rolled his eyes at his friend. "I don't asked you to come with me if you forget." He sigh tiredly.

"But I can't leave you alone. What if something happen to you? What if you need some help?" he whine at James.

"It's not an adventure if you don't find any obstacles." He rolled his eyes lightly.

"When you find _that bride of yours_?"

"When I find her, of course." He quipped flatly at Sirius, he eyed him like he was an idiot for asking that kind of question.

"And when is that?" He don't want to give up to get an exact answer.

"Sometimes in the future." He snap as he glare at him. Sirius sighs loudly before he follow his friend with a dampen spirit.

"That definitely a long time." He murmured softly. James snorted at his friend words. "Hey, James! I heard some rumors at our kingdom that a pretty princess was sleep eternally at the north. How bout we looking out there." Sirius quipped with a grin in self satisfied with his quick thinking.

"Sleep? Eternally? You mean dead? Why should I see a dead princess?" he look incredulously at his friend.

"She's not dead, you moron. She's asleep because a curse from a mean fairy." He groan loudly. "She definitely not dead. Just sleep."

"How could you know she's not dead already. Nobody can live this long with just sleep. Even a bear would wake up from its hibernation for food, padfoot." He huff lightly.

"A curse, James! Hallo! A curse, goddammit." He curse loudly.

"I heard you, Sirius. You don't need to scream my ears off." He grit his teeth in irritation. "And why would I want to see a curse princess?" he asked pointly.

"Because you're a damn prince, James." He groan loudly. "It's your job to help her." He huff indignantly at his friend.

"I don't see it on my job desk. Did I missed it?" he gave his friend a long stare. "I should read it again when I'm home." Sirius grits his teeth to prevent himself screaming in frustration when he heard his friend words.

"Prongs, it's a lady in need." He hiss at him. Sirius felt his patience run down with his friend ignorance. "And it would be a good thing to help another kingdom in need, don't we?" he said as his eyebrow twitches lightly.

"Damn, that kingdom surely don't have any good warrior." He swore loudly, but he sweatdropped when he saw his friend boil in angry. "But, well, if you really curious about her, I'll be damn if I'm not letting you see her by yourself." He said quickly before his friend blows up at him. "North it is." He nodded his head lightly at his friend with an innocent smile, trying to banish his friends' anger.

"Sure do, prongs." He grinned widely. _'And I hope this princess would be his damn princess.'_ He prays loudly in his mind in irritation. _'Damn, I missed my home and country already.'_ He sighs tiredly.

"Are you sure this is the curse kingdom?" he asked in hushed voice.

"Yes, James. From what I heard from the passerby this is the one." He whispered softly.

"Wow." He whistle softly when he saw a huge kingdom being enclosed by a rose briar. "Do you have some idea how we can come inside?" he peered the briar closely. "I don't like to have weed some kingdoms garden or have to work as a gardener for a long time."

Sirius stare at it in murderous glint. "You're right, James. No matter how curious I am, I don't like being a free hard worker for someone I don't even know." He huffed loudly.

"So.. We go back to the south?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure, prongs." Sirius said as he drag his horse away from the castle.

"Wait!" a little fairy in green popped in front of them. "How could you turn your back from someone in need? And to a princess to boot?" she whispered pitifully at them.

"Because we don't like to weed." They said in unison as they stare indignantly at the tiny fairy. She gawk at them openly.

"But, you're both a prince." She said in stuttered voice as she look back and forth from James to Sirius.

"So?" Sirius said in huff voice. "Because I'm a prince, I have learn to be a gardener now?" he asked in irritation. His brow twitches in anger.

"No, but.." she begin but James cut her off.

"If you can't see by yourself, the castle being encased HEAVILY by a briar." James explain patiently at her. "How about you weed that briar and we gone inside so we can meet the princess?" he negotiate lightly. She stare at him in disbelief.

"How can you asked that to me? Work a little for a pretty girl, won't you?" she huff loudly.

"Hey! You're the one in need, not us." Sirius said loudly. "And for your information, I don't want to work pointlessly for someone I don't even know." She gasp at him, but before she can answer him a loud boom was heard from behind them.

"Oh, God, the black bad fairy come. Prepared yourself, young Princes." She said in frightened. Sirius and James turn around fast and they saw a pale man with a long hair and dress (robe, I mean) standing before them. They gasps in unison.

"Well, well, what we have in here. A teeny tiny mousses tried to slip inside." He smiles coldly, his cold stare wash them both, trying to assess them. James gawk at the lean figure before him.

"May I have your name?" he asked softly as he walked closer to the black clad man. Severus quirked his eyebrow at his question.

"It's Severus." He sneered at him before he divert his gaze to Sirius.

"Um, James? Are you sure?" Sirius squirmed knowing what his friend have in mind.

"Damn, sure." He grinned widely.

"Uh, okay. Sure." He sighs loudly, his eyes watered in happiness at the possibility he FINALLY could come home now.

"What are you both talking about?" the tiny fairy squeak at them which, and of course, being ignored by the Princes.

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful person." James said as he take Severus hand and kissed the back of his hand softly.

"Huh?" Severus and the little fairy asked in unison. A disbelief and confusion shine from their face.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked as he tried to pull his hand from James clutches.

"Wooing you, of course." James said with a wide smile. "So? Marry me?" he asked as he kneel on his knees in traditional way of proposed.

"Huh?" Severus and the tiny fairy said in unison, again in dumbfound.

"Uh, you aware that the princess still sleeping inside the castle, right?" the tiny fairy asked in confusion as Severus nodded vigorously, still trying to pull his hand from James.

"Of course we know. He's a he and she's a she. How could we not aware of that?" Sirius answer patiently as if he just explain something complicated to an idiot.

"Are you nuts, boy?" Severus hiss loudly. "Let my hands go." He growl as he pull hard from James.

"Nooooo way." James sing a song.

"LET GO!" he hollered at him. His brow twitches in irritation.

"Say yes for me." James asked in his puppy eyes.

"NO! I won't let you tricked me to lift the curse with such a prank like that!" Severus scream at him, his patience runs out as he curse the man before him. James sigh softly as he dispel the curse easily. The little fairy gasps in surprise.

"You can do magic?" she shout in surprise.

"Marry me?" James asked, purposely ignoring the tiny fairy outbrust.

"Are you deaf? I said 'NO'. You dunderhead! What can't you understand from a NO?" he shout, still trying to get his captured hand free from James.

"I don't accept a 'no'." James grinned widely. His eyes never leaving the beautiful man before him.

"No is no, dammit. And I AM not a WOMAN." He curse loudly.

"Yes?" James asked again.

"Just say yes or you'll never have your hand back." Sirius said lightly, obviously entertained himself with a funny turn of event before him. _'Damn, a snack would be great now.'_

"Shut up, you mutt. Whatever you do, I won't lift the curse! I won't let you get the girl without some effort." He gritted loudly. "Let go!" he pulls hard and only successfully pull James to him.

"Say yes for me." James said as he wound his arm to Severus' waist, his nose nuzzles his slim throat. Never care that they don't speak the same topic with the man in his arms.

"Okay, okay. How about this, I let the princess free so you can have your wonderful wedding with her. See? You happy and I'm happy. She do really such a pretty thing." Severus tried to push down his panic especially when James nipped his neck lightly.

"Hmm, that would be nice.." he purred contently.

"Yes! Yes! I let the princess free now." He said quickly, drawing his curse back in instant. "See? She's wake up now. Shoo! Greet your lady, you pathetic and lazy lad." Severus shriek at him in desperation, pushing him away from him but James never let him go.

"Cool! Now the problem has been solved, then let's get married." James grinned happily.

"Ohh.. Such a beautiful story for a lazy man like you." Severus giggle frantically as he dabbed his forehead. He didn't know if he should cried in frightened or laugh in panic when the man before him still refused to release him.

"Definitely." James grinned widely. "You and me, married, have a wonderful sex and have one or two children of our own." Severus stop his giggling instantly as he stare dumbfoundly at him. His panic came in full force when his mind caught what James babbling all this time.

"Who want to marry an insane like you! Let me go, you idiot. Get your princess inside, you fool. And leave me alone!" He growl as he push James away.

"You already said yes." He grinned mischiefly.

"No I don't. I said yes I let the princess go. Not marry you." He shriek loudly not care if he sound like a girl in panic.

"Ouch." James said as Severus kick his shin. His grip loosen as Severus shriek loudly, run away as fast as he could from the insane Prince before him.

"Severus!" James shout as he run after him but Severus popped out from the kingdom in frightened before James can catches him again.

"You lose him, James." Sirius sing a song at him. James face darkened with fury and determination. He grabbed the little fairy and shook her hard. She shriek loudly at him.

"Let me go!" the little fairy howl in frightened, especially when James mood darkened more and more.

"See. I help you woke the princess up. Now you have to help me." He grinned widely like a cat just eat a canary. She trembles at the figure before him.

"Anything." She said in hurry, obviously frightened at the dark creature before him. _'No wonder the dark fairy himself run away from him. He's scary.'_ She gulp loudly.

"Good. Now take me to him." he grinned in lighter mood. Sirius whistle loudly.

"Damn, you're really fall hard for him, don't you Prongs?" he shook his head in wonder.

"Of course I do." James sigh deeply. His eyes softened as a smile paste on his lips. "He's powerful, funny and beautiful. What else I could asked from a future wife."

'_He definitely insane.'_ The tiny fairy thought as she stare incredulously at the man before him. Sirius 'hmm' himself as he thought deeply.

"Maybe you're right. Powerful, yes. Funny, yes. He definitely easy to bait and he's hot when he's mad." He grinned widely. "But beautiful, James? You have a right description for your glasses right?" he said lowly.

"Ohh, he definitely beautiful. Just need a little bit make over and new clothes." James rolls his eyes. "Now, I waste so much time to talk about it when I could take after my future wife and maybe even marry him and have such a lovely honeymoon. So.. take me to him now, please." He smile coldly at the tiny figure in his fist.

"Sure." She said as she popped herself and James to Severus home.

"Hey, what happened here?" a musical voice asked from behind Sirius. Sirius turn around and saw a pretty girl with a red hair standing behind him. "Is that my prince?" she quirk her eyebrow in confusion. "Where's he going to?" she glare at Sirius in distaste.

"Run after his future wife?" he answered stupidly.

"What? Are you joking? I'm here, not there." She shriek indignantly. Sirius stare blankly at her.

"Of course you're here, where else you could be and to who do you think I'm talking to now." He answered in dumbfound voice. _'She's an idiot.'_

"He run after the bad fairy? How could it be like that? He supposed to kiss and woke me from my sleep after he defeat the dark fairy." She countered sharply.

"Obviously you're already awake now. Why should he kiss you now?" he snort loudly at her stupid question.

"Well, obviously it's a wrong tale. He should kiss me and now that stupid fairy not only seduced my supposed to be husband but he destroy the plot too." She huff as she fold her arms infront of her chest.

"Well, unfortunately for you." He shrugged his shoulder in irritation. He glare at the spoiled girl in front of her.

"Oh, okay then." She shrugged softly. "If he's gone to run after someone else than you're supposed the one to kiss me." She looked pointly at Sirius.

"What? Are you kidding? No way!" he shout loudly.

"Why not?" she huff loudly at the man before her in disbelief.

"You're not my type." He huff back at her.

"I'm pretty." She glare at him.

"But an idiot." He countered in irritation.

"You say something?" she slit her eyes at the man.

"And definitely deaf." He said in gruff as he pull his horse away from her, trying to run away from the girl before him.

"You!" she shout in anger.

"Will go away from here forever and never come back." He said as he ride his horse and run away as his life was in serious danger, leaving the still angry princess behind him.

"Here we are." The tiny fairy said as she popped them inside Severus' bed chamber. "Can I go now?" she asked timidly.

"No. I need you if he run away again." He smile at the fairy before him. He looked around the room and saw the person he's looking for huddle frantically in front of the dresser.

"What're you doing?" James asked lightly as he peered from the shoulder of the man he pursued.

"Packing clothes." He muttered without thinking and never stopped packing his belonging.

"Oh, right. You need some clothes for a few day before I can provided you with everything else." James nodded approvingly. "Let me help you." He crouched down beside him.

"That would help me greatly, th..." Severus smiles slightly before he looked at the source of the voice and...freeze. He blinks twice with jaw hanging widely in shock. "YOU! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?" Severus scream loudly when he realized to who he's been talking to.

"Helping you packing clothes, my beloved future wife." James grinned as his arms suddenly wrapped around Severus again. Severus sobbed in frustration when he found himself in the same situation as before.

"Noooooo!" He wailed. His hand push James face when he tried to kiss him.

"Why not?" James frown in anger. "I have a right to kiss the one I love, don't I?" Severus sweatdropped heavily, his body shaking in fright as he thinking hard to find a reason to prevent the man before him to kissed him.

"Cause I don't like you? You won't let someone you don't like to kiss you, right?" he said hopefully.

"You love me already." He said confidently. Severus stunned for awhile, he peered at the crazy and happily man who hugged him tightly as he thought 'what in hell this man problem that he can't stuck in his dumb head that he didn't like him. At all.'

"Did I speak in Frances to you?" Severus asked in confusion when James seems to never grasps what he's been trying to told him to.

"You speak Frances? Cool! You makes me love you even more." James cooed as he hugs him close. Severus gawk desperately at the insane man before him.

"Release me." Severus hiss loudly.

"No." James hug the squirmed body more tightly. He grab Severus neck and move closer to him. Severus cried desperately on the inside when James' face came closer and closer.

"We haven't got married yet!" He scream frantically. James stop his move as he blink in disbelief at the man in his arms.

"You realized that we're in 21st century, right?" James said in deadpan voice.

"I'm an old fashion man, so sue me." He snapped at him. His hand grabbed his chest in shock when James finally released him. He actually ready to cried when the man before him stop forcing himself to him. He pants loudly as James stood up and walked away to the window and heard him speak softly to know who (can't be heard by Severus, of course) from something on his hand. _'Finally..He's gave up.'_ His eyes watered in happiness.

"Okay then. I've send an announcement to my family to prepare a ceremony for us as soon as possible now" James said suddenly as he snapped closed the object on his hand before he grabbed Severus arms. "Let's get married." He grinned manically at him. Severus gawk and paling drastically, but before he could say anything James apparated them back to his kingdom.

"Your Highness" a sudden chorus can be heard when they arrived at the castle. Severus' eyes rolling on his socket as the dizzy spell from sidelong apparated hit him and he felt someone stirred him to a chair. He blink his eyes repeatly when he felt something swept on his face.

"Did you just put a powder on my face?" he stare dumbfoundly at the young woman in front of him.

"We should be hurry, my Lady." She answered politely as she swept a lipstick on his lips.

"A cherry flavor?" he sputtered at the taste.

"The wedding dress please." The maid said, obviously ignoring him as she grab him to standing up.

"WHAT?" He shriek in mortified as he saw a beautiful and long white robe in front of him. The maid already divest him from his outer robe efficiently before he can't react. "Like hell I'll put that thing on me." He snarl at her.

"Like hell I care." She huff loudly. But before he could protest more she shove it down on him in fast movement.

"What're you doing, WOMAN?" he scream at the throngs women whose been either pushing or sweeping something on him. Before he could say anything at all, it stop suddenly and in a moment he suddenly standing in front of an altar with James beside him.

James sharp intake breath pulling him from his daze. He looked up at the man beside him and what he's been looking stealing his breath away. James looked amazing in his black suit with a gold embroider. It bring the honey brown eyes out and makes him more handsome. James smiles softy before he take his hand, encasing his smaller hand in his own warm one. He squeeze lightly but never letting his eyes away from him.

The priest clear his throat loudly before he speak. "Do you Prince James Henry Potter take this man as his lawful wife?" he said suddenly.

"Yes, I do." James said in clear voice, his parents cried in happiness as their only son FINALLY get married like they always hope.

"Do you?" the priest asked suddenly and wait for Severus to answered.

"Huh?" He asked in dumbfound.

"Do you?" the priest repeat his question patiently.

"Do what? Speak clearly, old man." Severus hissed at him. "And since when this wedding suddenly comes in the middle? Shouldn't you makes some yada yada speech before this?" He glared at the old priest with a pout.

"It's already been done when you're late getting in here." He said nonchalantly. Severus gapped at him.

"But I haven't heard them." He sputtered loudly.

"Your fault not mine. I already done my part when you're late came here. So.. Do you?" he asked again in irritation. James nudged him lightly in the hips as he rolls his eyes.

"YES, HE DO." Suddenly the crowd yells loudly. Severus squeak in shock.

"And I pronounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss your wife." he said with a wistful smile.

"You snake!" He hiss in venom. "I don't even say yes. And shouldn't you asked who's gonna object on this wedding?" he grinned widely in triumph at his quick thinking to cancel the wedding.

"Why should I? Everybody already agree from what I heard before." He shrugged lightly. "Ahh, congratulation My Highness, may you've been bless with a healthy family."

"Thank you, Father." James grinned widely, his arms snake on Severus waist.

"Since when everybody answered become mine?" Severus still object the strange event of his own wedding.

"Well, my Lady, since you're our Queen in line, your people voice become yours now." He grinned evilly at him. Severus blanches at his words. James chuckles loudly as he slip a ring on Severus ring finger.

"That's not fair!" he object loudly.

"Welcome to the real world, Lad." He smile wistfully. "So.." he wait expectantly at the couple.

"Huh?" James and Severus blink in unison, not catching up what the priest suggest at them.

"You MAY KISS your wife." He spell the words at them.

"Ahh!" James finally catching up and grab Severus shoulder as he kiss his lips deeply. The crowd cheers loudly as Severus stood petrified in shock. "Finally." James said with a satisfied smile paste on his lips. "Let's we go to our honeymoon, Love." He wraps his arms to Severus one more time before they apparated again with a loud cheer and catcall in the back and Severus' outloud yell for someone to help him, whom noone bother to acknowledge.

"Offf..."Severus squeak as he falls into soft bed with James weight above him. "Get off! You smothered me!" he snarl as he push James away.

"No." He said as he swoop down and kiss him hard on the mouth. Severus squeak again as something soft and wet swept on his lips, giving James an opportunity to thrust his tongue into his mouth. Severus moan loudly when James trail his kiss to his throat and suck at his pulse. He pants rapidly when he felt James hand trailing all over his body, trying to find every hot spot and explored it for his advantage leaving Severus writhes and whimper in delight.

(CUT THE SEX SCENE, TOO LAZY TO WRITE)

Severus gasp loudly as James spooned behind him, hugging him tightly to his body as he kiss his shoulder softly.

"You're mine now, body and soul." James smile softly at the man before him.

"Damn you" he whispered breathlessly, his body tremble from their previous vigorous activity. His eyelids drop in exhaustion and he begin to dozed off as James snuggles more closely to him as he too begin to dozed off along with his new 'wife'.

_Several months later_

"Try it one more time." He growl at the man before him.

"We've been tried this six times, Sev." The black haired man answered desperately.

"Six means bad luck. I don't belief it." Severus huff indignantly.

"If the stick turn pink when we tried on the sixth then IT definitely a BAD luck! But all of it gave the same result, damnit!" Sirius Black howl exparately at the stubborn man before him. "IT'S ALL PINK!"

"You must be tricking it to be pink. I definitely hardly belief you." He slit his eyes at him in disbelief. Sirius stomped his legs as he growl loudly, trying his hardness not to smack his bestfriend wife silly.

"FINE! You do it by yourself then. Fuck, you're more stubborn than James. I wonder how stubborn your children would be." He gritted his teeth hard as he rolls his eyes.

"I'll do it, now shoo." Sirius glared at him heatly.

"Just fucking do it now. Like I haven't saw you done it sixth times before." He bark impatiently. "And where the hell your husband is?"

"Around?" he blink innocently at the man before him. Sirius groan loudly in desperation. "How could I know? I don't plant a tracker on him and he's a prince if you forget. He does have a duty." He glare at him. They falls silent for a moment.

"Did you saying that I don't have a duty?" he asked flatly.

"Dunno. You've been staying here for a looooong time." Severus sneered at him. Sirius stare at him in disbelief. "So.. Did you?" Severus asked in curiousity. Wondering if Sirius really don't have any duty to his kingdom. Sirius open his mouth just to closed it speechlessly.

"Just... do it already, okay." He sigh in defeat.

"Okay." He said obediently as he turn around and tried to pee on the stick one more time.

After a couple minutes...

"Sirius! I can't pee anymore." Severus exclaimed in panic. Sirius suck a breath deeply and exhales slowly as he counting from one to ten, trying to control his temper.

"I'll get you a drink then." He smile forcefully though his vein twitches.

"You pee on this, then." Severus push the stick on his hand. Sirius stares dumbly at the stick at his hand like it was a poisoned snake.

"WHY SHOULD I PEED ON THIS STICK?" he roared as he finally snapped.

"So I know that you didn't do anything fishy to the stick, idiot." Severus stared incredulously at him. Sirius moan deeply as he consider to bash his head to the nearest wall he could find in experation.

"It. Won't. Change. If. I. Peed. On. This. Stick. Severus." He hiss loudly at the pouting man.

"Proof it." Severus challenged him. "Besides, I still don't want to pee now, so you use it." Severus grinned mischiefly at his husband friend. They stared at each other, daring one another to backing off before another.

"That's it! We'll be going to the doctor. They'll test it for you." He huff loudly as he drag Severus to medical chamber.

"Nooooo... I don't wanna..." Severus wailed pitifully.

"Then, peed it now!" he growl loudly. Severus sniff several times before he take the stick and force himself to peed on it. He shove the stick to the grumbling Sirius when he's done _'Fucking mood swing' _he thought. They stood in silence for several minutes, staring intently at the stick before them.

"HA! See, it's still pink." Sirius exclaim in triumphant. Severus stared at it in shock.

"So, I'm.." he whispered timidly.

"Pregnant! Yes, dummy." Sirius grinned widely. "James must be happy." He snickered in happiness.

"How can it be?" he looked desperately at Sirius. Sirius stared at him with a hanging jaw.

"Umm.. You know how." Sirius said in dumbfound.

"No, I don't." Severus glared at him.

"Huh? You know, bird and bee and everything." He said softly. "Should I re-told you about it again?" he looked at him in disdain. "Shouldn't you done it with James every night? How could you don't know about bird and bee?" he stares at him in disbelief.

"NOT THAT YOU IDIOT!" he smacked Sirius on the back of his head hard. His face flush in embarrassment.

"Offf. You said you don't know about 'HOW'" he exclaim loudly.

"I KNOW HOW TO DO IT." Severus scream at him as tears hanging on his leash.

"THEN WHY YOU ASKING ME AGAIN?" Sirius scream back.

"I asked how can I get pregnant, idiot." He gritted his teeth at him.

"Because you have sex with James. How else?" he huff as he cross his arms on his chest.

"I'm a man, idiot! How could I get pregnant." Severus brow twitches in irritation.

"Ohh..." Sirius grinned sheepishly.

"Yes. OHHHH..." Severus glared murderously at him.

"It must be..." Sirius drawl slowly as he scooting back out of the bathroom. Severus quirked his eye brow, waiting for his answer. "It must be... asking for the explanation from the doctor, I guess." Sirius said as he turn around and run away. Fast.

"YOU IDIOT!" Severus scream loudly at his vanishing back.

And in the end they lived happily ever after.

The end?

"How could this is a sleeping beauty tales?" Lily pouting at Sirius.

"Hey! It is! You felled sleep, don'tcha? And you kinda beautiful." Sirius exclaims.

"But my prince run away and you don't wanna be mine." She whines at him.

"Yea.. your bad luck, I guess." Sirius shrugged his shoulder lightly. "Not every princess in the tales lived happily ever after, right?" he said pointly.

"But every tales always end with happily ever after." She said loudly.

"James did." Sirius answered indignantly, remembering his friend whose been married and have two children. His godson and goddaughter. He smiles softly everytimes he thought of them.

"Yeah, with the witch." She grumbles loudly.

"Fairy." He correct her absentmindedly. "And you asked me why he doesn't choose you when you don't even know which is a fairy and which is a witch." He grumbles back as he walks away. His back haired raised as Lily glared at the back of his head.

"Definitely not "Sleeping Beauty" tales." She mumbles softly. "And everybody hates me even the writer."

The end

A/N : Review plz..


End file.
